Nathan Flexmere
Personality Nathan unlike some Deimos kids, would rather end war over creating it. He is usually very calm, cool, and collected. But he get's angered when someone makes fun of him.] History Deimos met Bianca Flexmere well in Rio. Bianca was studying a rare species of bird well Deimos was using a secret identity. His fake name was Brady Vein. Thinking he was just a normal guy Bianca had an affair with Deimos. About a month later well she was at the airport, Bianca discovered she was pregnant. Bianca never told her husband she had an affair until she started to become bigger from the baby weight. The two ended up fighting and got a divorce. Soon after little Nathan was born. Bianca still unknowning her child was a demigod sent him off to a private school at the age of 7. Nathan grew up in the bording school and he looked up to all the teachers. In his spare time he would go down to the local zoo and help his mother (who also worked at the zoo) to take care of the baby animals. He enjoyed hanging out with his friends. Usually they would hang out in a classroom that was not in use. Playing video games and catching up on their homework. One day when 13 year old Nathan was helping at the zoo, he was giving all the babies baths when he picked up what looked to be a hairless wild dog. But when he picked it up and set it down in the water, it started thrashing about and kept trying to lounge itself at Nathan's head. He eventually had to run into the baby animals room and hide in there until he stopped hearing claws against the door. But well he was hiding he tipped over a tank that held around 6 baby snakes. They fell all over him and bit him until he got them all off by ripping them off his skin. He ran out of the room but the baby hellhound was no where in sight. He assumed that the hellhound just didn't want to wait any more and left. Nathan ran into the office and closed the door. He then called his mom who had just received a letter from the man she fell in love with, Deimos. After listening to his mother and her saying to meet her at campus, he went to open the door but just before he opened it the little hellhound jumped out of a nearby closet and attacked Nathan. The hellhound got in the closet from a small opening in the door. He pushed a pile of boxes onto the hellhound and just before he escaped the hellhound leaped for the door and Nathan slammed the door in the hellhounds face locking it inside. He got to campus and his mother drove him to camp. When they got to camp Nathan was claimed by Deimos. Other Info Handedness: Right Shoe Size: 11 Blood Type: B+ Voice: Alto Eye Sight: 20/20 Health Status: Healthy Clothing Style: Casual/Comfy Marks: None Body Style: Fit Pets: none Likes: Animals & Being with friends Dislikes: War Hobbies: Hacky sack Motto/Quote: “Was isn't the only answer.” Bad Habits: unknown Talents: Skateboarder Favorite Color: Red Music Taste: RnB Favorite Food: Sweets Favorite Animal: Stag Favorite Book: I'm dyslexic, I don't like reading Powers Note: Nathan has already unlocked all 3,6, and 9 months powers. Relationships Category:Children of Deimos Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nathan Category:Flexmere Category:Josh Feldman Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:A Son of Hades Category:Lieutenant Counsellors